Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touch-sensitive display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch-sensitive display device with planar appearance.
Background
Generally speaking, optical touch technology is roughly distinguished into light-shading type and reflective type. The light-shading type means that light sources are disposed at edges of a touch display. When an object approaches the touch display, lights emitted from the light sources are blocked to form a shade. Then, the position data such as orientation, width and height of the shade will be detected by cameras and sensors for touch sensing. An optical stylus with a reflective surface is usually utilized for the reflective type of optical touch technology. When the optical stylus approaches or contacts the touch display, the light emitted from the light sources are reflected by the reflective surface for obtaining relative positions of the light sources and the optical stylus. Then, according to the relative positions of the light sources and the optical stylus, the position data of the optical stylus are detected for touch sensing.
However, the touch display needs at least two optical sensors no matter the touch display is a light-shading type display or a reflective type display. Additionally, the two optical sensors need to protrude outward from a touch surface of the touch display. Accordingly, it is difficult for the touch display to be planar or slimmer. To sum up, it is important to provide a touch-sensitive display device with a planar appearance which is combined with the optical sensors.